Broken Promises
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Albert Narracott's parents have passed away, leaving him an orphan. He – along with his two horses Joey and Sugar – go to live with his distant cousin Robert Grantham and his family in Downton Abbey. He makes some friends and a lot of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing of War Horse or Downton Abbey. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts.

A/N: I was watching Downton Abbey and thought of a story idea. War Horse is based on the movie and Downton Abbey is based on the TV series. Also, in this story, Albert is 15 and his parents were 61 and 52 (his dad and mom, respectively).

Summary: AU: Albert Narracott's parents have passed away, leaving him an orphan. He – along with his two horses Joey and Sugar – go to live with his distant cousin Robert Grantham and his family in Downton Abbey. He makes some friends and a lot of enemies.

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Albert Narracott ran into the farmhouse after having a delicious ride on Joey. He helped himself to an apple and walked around the house, calling for his parents.

He found them in their bedroom, holding hands, eyes closed. Albert smiled and walked off, hoping they were resting.

By the time supper was to be ready, his parents still hadn't woken from their slumber. Albert was getting worried.

He fetched the doctor, hoping that his parents would be awake when he came home.

Doc Watson removed the stethoscope from his ears and looked at Albert, his misty blue eyes full of sadness.

"Doc? What's wrong?" Albert asked, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Son, you're old enough to understand this. Your parents have passed on. I'm sorry." Doc Watson told Albert, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Albert shook his head, not wanting to believe Doc Watson.

"No, Doc. They're only sleeping." Albert said, his voice rising with every syllable.

"I'm sorry, Albert. They have passed on in their sleep. Do you have any relatives you can stay with?" Doc Watson inquired, putting his tools back in his medical bag.

"I don't want to live with anyone other than my parents!" Albert yelled. Doc Watson sighed and mounted his horse, leaving Albert to grieve in peace.

Si and Andrew, friends of the family, let Albert stay with them when Mr. Lyons came for the house. Joey and Sugar came with Albert, of course, but Si and Andrew didn't have a stable big enough for both Albert's horses and their horse, Dusty.

* * *

Across town, Lord Grantham was visiting an old family friend. They were having tea by the firelight when the family friend spoke of the Narracott's. Robert gazed at the man, his blue eyes piercing the man's brown ones.

"My distant cousin was named Narracott. What happened?" Robert inquired.

"Rose and Ted passed away two days ago. The funeral's today at noon, if you want to go." The friend told Robert.

The next words out of the friend's mouth shocked Robert down to his core.

"Their son, Albert, has nowhere to go. He's been living with the Easton's since yesterday."

Robert rode with the friend to the funeral. Robert was touched at the priest's kind words about Ted and Rose Narracott. Robert saw a tall fellow standing in the front row, head bowed.

_That must be their son. Poor fellow _Robert thought as he continued to watch the young man. The lad stood out like a weed in a flower garden.

After the service, Robert approached the young man he had seen earlier.

"I am sorry for the loss of your parents, young man." Robert told Albert. Albert turned around and saw a well-dressed man standing before him. The man removed his top hat and held it against his chest. "I'm Robert Grantham. Your mother was my cousin on my father's side."

Albert didn't say anything at first. Robert put an arm around Albert's shoulders and gently guided him out of the church.

The two of them walked down the street to a pub called Foxwater. Robert ordered two ales as he and Albert took a seat at a table near the back.

Robert told Albert about Downton Abbey and how happy he would be there. Albert's mind went to Sugar and Joey.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have two horses. If they can't come, then I'm not going." Albert told Robert.

"Nonsense boy. Both you and your horses are coming." Robert told Albert. For the first time that day, Albert smiled.

Si, Andrew and Albert packed up Albert's things and prepared the horses. Albert would ride Joey while ponying Sugar. Robert would drive ahead of him with Albert's things.

As Albert rode into the main driveway of Downton Abbey, he knew that his life would be forever changed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Albert felt his hands shake as he dismounted Joey and held both his and Sugar's reins firmly in his hands. A gentleman stepped forward to take the horses, but Albert refused.

"It's okay, Albert. Thomas is going to put them in the stable. They'll be safe." Robert assured Albert. Albert relaxed as he watched a dark haired man lead the horses away.

"They're names are Joey and Sugar!" Albert called after the man. Robert smiled and turned Albert's attention to a large group of people standing before him.

"Albert, this is your new family. This is Cora, Mary, Edith and Sybil." Robert introduced each lady of the family before turning to an elderly woman. "This is my mother, Violet. You may call her grandmother or mama, whichever is comfortable for you."

"Robert, he will call me no such thing. First it was the footman and now it's a stable boy." Violet remarked. Robert ignored her and turned his attention to a blond haired man and woman. "This is Matthew and his mother Isobel. Matthew is married to Mary. Isobel works at a women's shelter in town."

Albert smiled at each family member as Robert introduced him. He then thought about how his mother could be related to these people. They were rich and the Narracott's were not.

"Albert, these are the staff." Robert's voice startled Albert out of his daydream. "This is Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. They're the heads of the house. Next, is Mr. Bates, Mrs. O'Brien, Thomas, Anna, Mrs. Patmore and Daisy. Mr. Carson will get you fitted for your clothes." Robert told the young man.

"When am I going to be able to see my horses?" Albert inquired.

"Mr. Edwards at the stable will take care of them, but you may see them whenever you want." Robert told Albert. Albert smiled and headed to the stables so he could tell Mr. Edwards about what Joey and Sugar ate.

Albert entered the stable and walked down the wide aisle. Horses poked their heads over their stall doors as Albert passed by.

He found Joey and Sugar halfway down the aisle, stabled next to each other like they had been at home.

"Wha' are you doin' here?" a deep Scottish voice made Albert jump five feet in the air. He turned around and saw a man with straggly black hair and a matching beard. He stood a little taller than Albert and had several of his teeth missing.

"I'm just here to make sure my horses were fine." Albert told the man whom he assumed was Mr. Edwards.

"They're doin' fine, lad." The man told Albert, reaching out to rub Joey under his forelock. Sugar nudged the man for attention and received it instantly.

"Sugar – the white mare – gets four flakes of hay and two and a half scoops of grain, along with some wheat. Joey – the bay gelding – gets two flakes of hay and two scoops of grain." Albert told the man. He nodded and went into a side office, probably to write down Albert's instructions.

Albert gave the horses one last pat before going up to Downton Abbey. He opened a door and everyone in the room he was in rose. They all stared at him with much interest.

"Sorry, just trying to find my way around." Albert apologized. A large burly man came over to Albert and smiled at him.

"Young Master Narracott I am Mr. Carson, one of the heads of household. If you come with me, I will show you your proper place." The man told Albert. Albert nodded and followed Mr. Carson without another word.

In the kitchen, Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were busily preparing dinner. Daisy was in front of the oven, trying to get a fire going.

"Mrs. Patmore, who was that young man?" Daisy inquired, taking her head out of the oven.

"That is Albert, Lord Grantham's distant cousin." Mrs. Patmore replied, not looking up from cutting beets. Daisy sighed and finally got a fire going in the oven.

A while later, dinner was ready. The footmen took dinner to the dining room and served everyone.

Albert looked down at his food and played with it. He had never had such rich food in his life. He took a bite of the roasted quail and swallowed it with great difficulty.

"As I was saying, Albert, are you interested?" Robert's voice startled Albert out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, sir. What?" Albert questioned, taking a large sip of water.

"I was saying that in two days, you, Matthew and I are going on a foxhunt. Does that interest you at all?" Robert repeated the question.

"I would like that very much, Lord Grantham." Albert told Robert.

"No more of this Lord Grantham business. Please refer to me as either Robert or when it suits you, father." Robert told the lad.

Albert smiled, knowing he was somewhere he truly belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"All ready to go then?" Robert inquired as he mounted his black stallion, Smoke. Matthew and Mary were already mounted on their horses, Dove and Honey.

"Sorry, Joey. Not this time, old boy." Albert told the horse as a sliver-white mare was brought out before him, led by Mr. Edwards. She had the build of Joey and had the temperament of Sugar. Her name was Cricket. Albert snickered. "Is it because she chirps?"

Robert, Matthew and Mary exchanged glances as if to say _is this truly our cousin?_

After a few minutes of silence, the four of them were walking their horses to the woods behind the large house.

Matthew, Mary and Robert talked of business when Albert burst into song.

"Albert, dear, if you continue your singing, you'll scare the fox." Mary told the lad. Albert looked at Cricket's mane, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mary." Albert apologized, staring into Mary's kind eyes. She smiled at him and walked with him while Robert and Matthew rode ahead of them.

"It's all right." Mary replied, shortening the reins on her horse. She then turned her lovely face back to Albert. "Are you liking Downton so far?"

"Yes. Very much, thank you." Albert answered, averting his gaze. "I miss my mum and dad very much."

Mary stopped her horse, reached across her horse's neck and took Albert's left hand in hers. No one had ever shown him this kindness.

"I am very sorry for the loss of your parents. I do hope that you find a new family with us." Mary told the young man. Albert smiled and knew that in time, he would learn to love this family.

As he laid in bed that night, Albert thought about his parents. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about them.

He turned over on his side and saw his mother sitting there, brushing strands out of his face. She was smiling proudly at him, tears in her eyes.

Albert sat up with a jolt and reached out to touch his mother, but she was gone.

"NOOOO!" Albert screamed, his cries piercing the night.

He felt motherly arms wrap around him and draw him close. He cried into the person's shoulder as the person rocked him like a babe.

"Shh, shh. Albert, it's all right." Cora's soothing words filled Albert's ears. He blinked and pulled away, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"I apologize." Albert said, avoiding Cora's loving eyes.

"Don't apologize." Cora told him, placing a kiss on his forehead. Cora knew right from the start that she would love Albert. She didn't mind that he was from a different class and culture than they were. Her father had always told her to accept people for who they were on the inside.

She stayed with Albert for a while longer before going down the hall to her and Robert's room.

The following morning, Albert and Violet were the first ones at breakfast. Albert sat as far away from the old woman as possible. He could feel her cold beady eyes judging every fabric of his being.

"Good morning, Albert. Sleep well?" Robert inquired as he joined his mother and Albert for breakfast.

"Yes, sir. Very much." Albert answered, smiling when Mr. Carson and his assistants brought in breakfast for everyone.

When breakfast was finished, Albert, along with Mary, walked down to the stable. Mary wanted to check on her favorite horse while Albert checked on Joey and Sugar.

"I don't think I've met your horses, Albert." Mary said when she was finished visiting the horse she favored. Albert smiled and led the way to Joey and Sugar's stalls.

Joey nickered to Albert, his ears flickering back and forth.

"This is Joey and Sugar." Albert told Mary, placing a piece of apple in her hand to give the horses.

"They're quite beautiful, Albert." Mary told him, smiling when Joey lipped up his apple.

"There be somethin' I need to show ya." Mr. Edwards told Mary and Albert. The two of them looked at each other and followed Mr. Edwards further down the row of stalls.

The larger stalls towards the back of the barn were kept for the mares who were expecting foals. Sugar wasn't due to have her foal for another week, so Albert was wondering why they were headed this way.

In the middle of the first stall they came to, Sugar was standing towards the back of the stall. At her feet was a small black foal.

"She delivered early this mornin'. Had a filly." Mr. Edwards told Albert and Mary. Sugar spotted Albert and Mary and walked over to them.

The filly who was asleep in the straw picked her head up and stood at the very back of the stall.

"Hey girl. It's all right." Albert soothed, not taking his eyes off the filly. Mary stood aside and watched Albert, Sugar and the new filly.

The filly had four even white socks and a crooked star in the middle of her forehead. Her white marks stood out against her blackness and the back of the stall.

After a few minutes, Albert was getting nowhere with the filly and told Mary that she was being shy.

The two of them headed back up to Downton, talking about various things.

"You know, when the time comes, I think Joey and Sugar would be perfect to pull the sleigh at wintertime." Robert announced at dinner that evening. Albert smiled and played with his roasted chicken. He wasn't all that hungry, but stayed at the table until everyone was finished.

After dinner, he headed to the kitchen. Everyone rose and stared at the young man.

"Please, you don't have to do that every time." Albert told them. They all sat back down, conversing among themselves.

"May we help you with something?" a woman – O'Brien – inquired, her tone uncaring. She lit a cigarette as a blond haired woman sat down next to her.

"I'm a little hungry." Albert said. A red-haired woman came over and wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'm Mrs. Patmore. Is there something else tickling your fancy?" she inquired, indicating to a girl with mousy brown hair and a vacant expression sitting in front of the stove, cleaning it.

"Anything really." Albert said. Mrs. Patmore smiled and led Albert to the fruit cellar. He helped himself to a plum and some cheese.

"Want something to drink?" a woman asked him.

"I can get it." Albert told her, instantly finding the glasses and poured himself some water.

He stayed in the kitchen for a while, enjoying the company of the others.

"One of my horses had her foal this morning." Albert announced to the mousy-haired girl sitting beside him.

"That's great news. Unfortunately, I don't know the front of the horse from the behind." The girl told him, smiling at Albert. "I'm Daisy."

"I'm Albert. It's so nice to meet you." Albert told her.

Everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They all rose, except Albert. He stood at the last minute when Daisy tugged on his elbow.

"There you are!" Cybil exclaimed. She then looked over her shoulder. "I found him momma. He's been talking with the kitchen staff."

"Albert, dear, we were worried about you." Cora told Albert, her tone calm and reassuring.

"It was grand talking with all of you. Good night." Albert told them all before following the ladies out of the kitchen.

Albert found his way to his bedroom and with Mr. Carson's help, got ready for bed.

As he slept, he thought about the two worlds he lived in – the rich world and the poor world.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It's been three months since I came to Downton. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss my parents. At first, I was scared to be living here. It's so far from my friends and family. I was afraid I would never see them again. I felt a little better when Lord Grantham said I could bring Joey and Sugar.

I have made several new friends, including – Mary, Matthew, Daisy and most of the kitchen staff, with the exception of O'Brien and Thomas. I don't trust those two.

I feel I do not belong with the richness of this family. I belong with the kitchen staff, for they are poor, like I am. I know I should hold my tongue about such things, but I can't help expressing myself.

One night at dinner, I could feel the words coming to my mouth and I could not contain them.

"Lord Grantham sir, I feel as if I do not belong here. I feel more suited for the kitchen or the stables." I announced.

It was deathly quiet before Robert turned to me, his face full of anger.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, BOY? YOU ARE FAMILY! YOU HAVE UPPER CLASS IN YOUR BLOOD!" He stated forcefully.

"I know he's related, but he could still pass for a stable boy." I heard Violet say quietly.

"Robert, dear. Calm down." Cora said gently.

"I understand what it's like to be an outsider." Matthew told me, touching my elbow.

"I know you're not meaning to be angry with Albert." Mary told her father. "Show some symphony."

I could feel Robert's confused and hurt eyes on me as I rose from the table and walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen staff rose as I entered. I didn't wait for them to sit down before sitting at a vacant spot and put my head on my hands.

"This is not my day!" I mumbled. I felt someone playing with my hair and looked up. Daisy was smiling at me, her apron covered in flour.

"I made these for you." Daisy said, handing me a raspberry tart. I took one bite and was in heaven.

"What's wrong, Albert?" Anna inquired.

I chose my words carefully as I explained what happened upstairs. I could see O'Brien and Thomas exchange looks. Thomas lit a cigarette and muttered something to O'Brien, making her smile.

"Oh, Albert. You'll be fine. Trust me." Anna told me once I had finished.

"I don't know about that, Anna. I honestly don't know what to do. I feel my heart torn two ways." I told her. She smiled and patted my hand.

"Come on, Albert. Let's get you ready for bed." Mr. Bates told me. I smiled and followed him to my room, hoping tomorrow would be better.

The following day, I decided to go for a ride on Joey. Since coming home from the war, he was spooking at everything and it made me nervous. His wounds had healed, but he needed a lot of reassurance.

I first went to check on Sugar and her filly. The filly was seven months old and still needed a name. I had called her Queen of Diamonds, Queen for short. The name stuck.

"Hi girls." I greeted them, rubbing under their forelocks the way they liked it.

"Mornin' Albert. Off fer a ride, eh?" Mr. Edwards questioned. I smiled – he knew me too well.

"Yes, Mr. Edwards." I told him. He headed to Cricket's stall and brought her out. "No, not Cricket. Joey."

He looked at me as though I were mad.

"Yer sure?" he asked, raising a furry eyebrow. I nodded and watched him put Cricket away. I gave her attention while Mr. Edwards got Joey ready for me to ride.

Just as I was about ready to mount Joey, the stable door opened and Mary came in. Mr. Edwards instantly got a horse ready for her to ride.

I moved Joey to the outdoor ring while I waited for Mary. I hadn't ridden Joey in a while and he was jumpier than ever.

"Joey, shh. It's all right, boy. There's no harm here." I told him. His ears flickered back and forth and he seemed to calm down.

"Mind if I join you?" Mary inquired, mounted on a gray gelding I knew as Storm. He was stabled next to Joey and the two of them got along.

"Oh, not at all, Mary." I told her as she headed to the woods, looking over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" she asked. I nodded and followed her onto a path that I knew somewhat. She smiled as I rode next to her. The path was wide enough for two horses to be side-by-side. "I apologize for Papa's behavior last night. Please don't interpret father's anger for not having you around. He just wants you to be part of the family."

"I don't feel like I belong." I told Mary.

"Of course you do." She smiled and patted my leg.

We rode in silence for a long time before Mary broke it.

"How is Sugar's foal?" she asked.

"She's good. I've named her Queen of Diamonds, but am calling her Queen for short." I answered.

Suddenly, a rabbit hopped out in front of Joey, startling him. He reared straight in the air. I tumbled off Joey and fell on my left leg.

Joey then took off into the woods at a gallop. I could tell that Mary was torn between getting me help and going after him.

"Albert, stay right here. I'll return shortly." Mary told me, heeling Storm into a gallop.

"Like I have a choice!" I called after her.

While Mary was gone, I looked at my leg. I had never broken a bone before and I could see my leg start to swell. Just beneath the skin, I could see bone.

That's when I passed out.

I woke to the acid smell of smelling salts. I could see Dr. Clarkson at my feet. I was in a white room with wide windows. Outside, I could hear the commotion of traffic and people.

I could tell I was not at Downton.

"You're at the hospital, Albert." Lord Grantham's voice seemed to be coming from far away.

"Where's Joey? Is he all right?" I asked, my voice panicked.

"He's fine. Matthew found him toward the back of Downton." Cora assured me.

"My boy, you have two breaks in your leg that will take quite some time to heal." Dr. Clarkson told me. I fell against the pillows, pain searing up my leg. Dr. Clarkson squeezed my shoulder and adjusted the lift that my leg was on.

"I want to talk with the boy – I mean Albert." Robert told everyone. I closed my eyes – talking was the last thing I wanted to do.

"He needs rest, Robert. Can it wait?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"No, Dr. Clarkson. It cannot wait." Robert told the doctor.

Dr. Clarkson sighed and hesitantly exited the room. I could not look at Robert right now. I knew I was in trouble.

"First off, I want to say how foolish it was of you to ride Joey. You knew he wasn't ready to be ridden yet. Secondly, I want to apologize for raising my voice last night. I just feel that we've been over this and you are part of this family, no matter what happens." Robert told me.

I felt tears in my eyes as Robert talked to me. He smiled and patted my uninjured leg before leaving the room.

I spent the night at the hospital with Matthew keeping me company. I considered Matthew to be like an older brother, something I never had.

Matthew told me he knows what it's like to be an outsider and assures me that eventually I'll feel like Downton Abbey is my home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated Broken Promises, but I've had a lot going on and I didn't find any time to sit down and write this chapter. I watched the season 3 finale of Downton Abbey and oh my gosh! So many different things going on! **

**Anyway, for those who read the previous chapter - I wanted to write one chapter from Albert's point of view. I forgot to put an author note about that and I'm sorry! Don't kill me, please!**

**There's only 5 chapters left and there is Albert/Daisy to come! I promise that they get together.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**~Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Albert rested his leg against the couch before laying back. He drew in a breath and propped his foot up under the four pillows Mr. Bates had provided. Albert smiled at Mr. Bates and started reading the book Robert had let him borrow.

The book was growing tiresome, so Albert set it aside and picked up his drawing pad and pencils. He lightly rubbed his pencil against the paper, pondering what to draw. He lightly outlined a horse's body before shading in the horse itself.

Albert tossed aside the drawing pad, now completely bored. He gathered up his crutches and hobbled towards the dining room. At the table, he saw Sybil, Thomas, Mary, Matthew and Cora.

"Here. Let me help you." Sybil told Albert, rushing forward to help him ease into a chair.

"Thank you Lady Sybil." Albert thanked the young woman. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"Albert, you're supposed to be resting." Robert said, coming over to Albert.

"I was bored, so I ventured out of the extra sitting room I'm staying in for the time being." Albert told Robert.

"Young man, your leg won't heal if you're up and about. Let's get you back to bed." Robert suggested, helping Albert stand.

O'Brien and Thomas stood a short distance away, unnoticed. They watched Robert escort Albert to his room before exchanging glances.

"I think the boy could have his crutches cleaned." Thomas purred in O'Brien's ear. She smirked and waited until Robert left the room before entering. Thomas would carry out the deed while O'Brien looked on.

Within five minutes, Thomas emerged from the room carrying the crutches. He then handed them to O'Brien and nodded. She then hurried off to the kitchen.

"What are you doing with those?" Daisy asked as O'Brien came into the kitchen.

"None of your business, so keep your mouth closed." O'Brien snapped. Daisy rolled out the dough she was preparing, pretending she didn't see O'Brien.

Back upstairs, Albert sat up and stretched. He reached behind the couch for his crutches and only felt air.

"Albert, it's suppertime." Cora gently told Albert.

"I can't find my crutches." Albert told Cora. She then entered the room and sat next to Albert.

"Where was the last place you had them?" Cora inquired, searching behind the couch. She straightened up and looked at Albert. "I don't see them."

It was then that O'Brien entered the room and looked at Cora.

"O'Brien? What is it?" Cora inquired.

"I saw Thomas come in here and take the lad's crutches while he was sleeping, my lady." O'Brien told Cora and Albert. The ladies helped Albert into a sitting position. O'Brien went to find Thomas while Cora stayed with Albert.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing!" Cora exclaimed, feeling her heart break for this poor lad.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, O'Brien couldn't find the place where she hid the crutches. She cursed to herself and turned around to see Mr. Carson standing behind her, holding Albert's crutches in his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Carson! You found them!" O'Brien thanked Mr. Carson, reaching for them when he yanked them back.

"Why are these down here in the first place? They belong to Master Albert." Mr. Carson said.

"Thomas and I – mostly Thomas – thought it would be funny to hide them from the lad." O'Brien answered.

"Why would you think that was funny? The boy – Albert – is new here and is in need of a friend, not an enemy!" Mr. Carson told O'Brien sharply. "I have no choice but to tell Lord Grantham about this."

O'Brien took after Mr. Carson like a shot, almost running into Anna.

"Mr. Carson, it wasn't me who took the crutches – it was Thomas." O'Brien confessed. Mr. Carson looked down at O'Brien.

"How would you know that?" Mr. Carson asked, raising an eyebrow. O'Brien knew that the truth would come out sooner or later.

"Because I saw Thomas take the crutches from Master Albert's room." O'Brien told Mr. Carson.

"I will deal with you later. I must return the crutches to Master Albert. In the meanwhile, find Thomas and meet me in the office." Mr. Carson told O'Brien. He then went to Albert's room and handed him the crutches.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. Where on earth did you find them?" Albert asked, getting assistance from Mr. Carson and Cora to stand.

"In the kitchen. I believe they were getting a cleaning." Mr. Carson replied. Cora sighed and helped Albert to the dining room.

"What took so long?" Robert inquired, assisting Albert into a chair.

"Albert's crutches were taken. I'll talk to Mr. Carson about it after supper." Cora told her husband.

"So, Albert, you been sleeping well?" Matthew inquired. Albert nodded and helped himself to some food. He hadn't eaten much that day, so he was pretty hungry.

Dinner conversation was kept light and friendly. By dessert, Albert was laughing at Violet's jokes and Sybil's stories. Edith was rather quiet, picking at her dessert and avoiding conversation.

"Leave her be – she'll be fine." Robert told Albert, patting the lad on the back. "The two of us need to speak with Mr. Carson straight away."

Albert nodded and carefully followed Robert down countless hallways. No less than two minutes later, they arrived at Mr. Carson's office. Mr. Carson was seated at his desk, O'Brian and Thomas behind him.

"What's going on here?" Robert asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I assume Lady Grantham didn't tell you what O'Brian and Thomas did to Master Albert today." Mr. Carson started. Robert shook his head as Albert sat in a chair and sucked in air. Robert knew that he must be in pain.

"Mr. Carson, can we move this along?" Robert asked, nodding to Albert.

"Of course, sir. O'Brian saw Thomas go into Master Albert's room and take his crutches for what she called a cleaning. I found them behind a cupboard in the kitchen." Mr. Carson told Albert and Robert.

"Mr. Carson, have Mr. Bates take Albert to his room. I want to talk to the three of you." Robert said, trying to keep his voice calm. He waited until Mr. Carson came back to talk to O'Brian and Thomas. "That was very uncalled for what you did to our guest! He's from the same bloodline I am and I want him treated with the upmost respect!" he then turned to Thomas. "Both you and O'Brian are off today. Mr. Bates and Anna will take your spots. Go to the servant's quarters and think about what you've done!"

Lord Grantham then stormed out of the room, furious that his own staff would stoop that low.

"Now you've done it!" Thomas snapped at O'Brian as the two of them had supper. Daisy, Ivy and Jamie were in the kitchen, not bothering to look up from the game they were playing.

O'Brian scoffed and helped herself to supper. Thomas lit a cigarette and shook his head.

That night, when all was quiet, a loud scream came from Lady Sybil's bedroom. The lights in the hallway went on and someone opened Albert's door.

"Albert, dear, Sybil is in labor." Mary whispered in Albert's ear. Albert quickly gathered his crutches and with Matthew's help, was escorted to Lady Sybil's bedroom.

Thomas was at Sybil's side, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Doctor Clarkson was at Sybil's front, encouraging her.

It was a long, difficult and painful process, so Albert excused himself and went back to bed. Twenty minutes later, someone was at his bedside.

"Sybil had her baby, a little girl, but she's gone." Cora whispered in Albert's ear, making him sit up.

"What happened?" he asked rather sleepily.

"Sybil had her baby, a little girl, but Sybil died." Cora explained. Albert felt his stomach sink to the floor and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hugged Cora and asked to see the baby. Cora nodded and helped him stand, sobbing and shaking.

"Oh Albert, you didn't have to get out of bed." Mary said, resting her head on Albert's collarbone.

"I wanted to support you. I know I haven't been here long, but I just wanted to say how so-" he felt the tears stream down his cheeks. At that moment, he couldn't contain himself. He sunk down on the nearest chair and sobbed. Edith soothed him while the other family members attended to each other and their needs.

The staff had been notified and everyone was absolutely distraught. They had come to know and love Sybil as a friend and sister. They were happy that the baby was a girl and was healthy.

"What do you plan to call her?" Albert asked Thomas. The others were still there, but saying goodbye to Sybil. Thomas held his daughter in his arms, looking at her beautiful face.

"I was thinkin' of namin' her Sybil." Thomas answered. Albert smiled for the first time that night.

"I think Sybil would've liked that." Albert said. Thomas smiled at Albert then turned his attention to his little girl.

Mr. Bates helped Albert back to bed. He decided to let them grieve and be out of the way.

"Let me know if you need anything." Mr. Bates told Albert. He nodded and got comfortable. It was then that he burst into tears. He didn't know why he was sobbing – he had been at Downton for a few short months and had limited or no contact with Sybil.

He remembered her being very kind and warm. She was the kind of person who could cheer you up, no matter what sort of mood you were in.

The following day, Albert had breakfast in the room he was staying in, leaving the family to grieve.

"Albert? What are you doing in here?" Robert inquired.

"I thought I would leave you to grieve, since I didn't know Sybil for that long." Albert told Robert.

"No. Sybil wouldn't have allowed that. You are part of this family." Robert said firmly. Albert nodded and followed Robert into the dining hall.

"There you are, my boy. I was beginning to fear you lost your way." Violet said as Albert sat down.

"No, my lady. That's not what I intended. I didn't know Sybil that well or that long." Albert explained.

It was quiet after that. Albert excused himself and went to the stables to visit Joey.

The elegant horse had his head over his stall door, anxious for someone to ride him.

"Albert, what you doin' down here?" Mr. Edwards inquired.

"Just visiting Joey, Diamond and Sugar." Albert responded, stopping to pet one of the barn cats. Mr. Edwards came over and looked at Albert's leg. He then looked at Albert's face.

"I'm very sorry to learn about Lady Sybil's passing. She rode when she was little, but after being thrown from her pony, she stopped." Mr. Edwards told Albert. His expression turned serious. "If you don't get rest, that leg is never going to heal."

Albert nodded and headed back up to Downton. Mr. Bates was there to meet him at the door.

"You need anything?" Mr. Bates inquired as he helped Albert to his room. Albert shook his head then closed his eyes.

Sybil's funeral was planned for four days after her departure from this earth. Albert went, but was confined to a wheelchair that Robert had borrowed.

After the funeral, everyone went back to the house. Albert went to his room and picked up a book. He skimmed a few pages, suddenly feeling tears in his eyes. It was a sudden loss and there wasn't anything he could do or say about it to make everyone feel better.

It wasn't until supper that night when Isobel questioned the whereabouts of Albert's parents.

"They're in heaven with Sybil. They died six months ago." Albert answered, playing with his food. Cora, who was sitting next to him, gently squeezed his hand, letting him know that he was all right.

That night, Albert looked skyward and hoped that his parents and Sybil were getting on. He could tell that his mother would've adored Sybil. Eventually, his father would learn to love her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_Two years later_

Albert couldn't believe that he had been at Downton for two years already. He had become close with Daisy, who worked in the kitchen. She smiled and blushed whenever he entered the kitchen or in passing.

"Albert, Mr. Edwards in the stables would like to see you." Mr. Bates told Albert one morning at breakfast. Everyone looked to Albert.

"Did he say what it was concerning?" Albert inquired. Mr. Bates nodded.

"Your horse, Joey, is ill." Mr. Bates answered. Albert felt all the color drain from his face. He slowly got up from the table and followed Mr. Bates.

"Matthew, why don't you go with him for encouragement?" Mary suggested, looking at her stomach. She was in her last month of pregnancy and it was taking its toll on her.

"All right." Matthew answered, kissing Mary's cheek and headed to the stable.

Matthew was greeted by horses as he entered the stables. He stopped to pet one or two then went on his way.

"Joey, you're all right. You're not dying. Do you understand me?" Albert's words pierced the otherwise quiet barn. Matthew followed Albert's voice and stayed in the shadows, leaving Albert and Joey to say their goodbyes.

From where he was standing, Matthew saw Joey lying on his side, his breathing labored. Albert was running a hand down his neck while the veterinarian, a man named Dr. Wilkins, stood at the back of the stall, shotgun in hand.

"You ready?" Dr. Wilkins inquired. Albert nodded and had Joey stand, which was painful to watch, so Matthew turned away.

"Let me help." Matthew offered, getting another lead rope and clipped it to Joey's halter. Together, the four of them made their way to the back pasture where Joey would end his suffering.

"Albert, come here." Matthew coaxed. Albert was hesitant at first, but embraced Matthew as Dr. Wilkins put Joey out of his misery. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Albert didn't say anything, just sobbed into Matthew's jacket. Matthew embraced the boy, letting him know that everything would be all right.

Slowly, the two of them made their way back up to the house. Albert went to his room while Matthew went to tell the family what happened.

"Albert just made a heartbreaking decision." Matthew started. Everyone's eyes were on him. "He decided to put his favorite horse in the entire world to sleep. The horse – Joey – had an infection and was slowly dying from it."

"Oh, poor Albert." Mary whispered, clutching Matthew's hand as he sat down.

"Where is he?" Thomas inquired.

"In his room. He wishes not to be disturbed." Matthew answered.

"The poor dear. Should I see if the kitchen staff will do something?" Isobel asked.

"Why don't you ask them to dance a jig? Can't you see the boy is heartbroken?" Violet retorted.

"In a way, Isobel's right. We should do something for him." Edith spoke up.

"Later. For now, he wants to be alone." Matthew said, helping himself to food. He would make a plate for Albert, since the boy missed breakfast.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Hughes. I'm sure she'll have some ideas." Cora said, excusing herself from the table.

Cora went to the kitchens, not knowing what to say to Mrs. Hughes. She rattled her brain for something as she approached the staff's eating quarters. They all rose as she entered.

"What's wrong Lady Grantham?" Anna asked.

"Albert had to put down his beloved horse today, so he's grieving." Cora told the staff. All of them looked at each other and back to Cora. "I was wondering if one or some of you could do something to cheer him up."

"I could make him something." Daisy announced. Cora smiled at her.

"That would be lovely, Daisy." Cora told the girl before heading back upstairs.

"What are you thinking?" Mrs. Patmore inquired as Daisy flipped through a simple cookbook.

"I dunno. Somethin' simple, I guess." Daisy answered.

"Something simple and quick. Remember, we have to start preparing supper in an hour." Mrs. Patmore reminded Daisy.

"I know." Daisy responded, smiling when she found the perfect recipe. She got the ingredients out and started working the dessert. The cookbook called it Chocolate Mousse With Peppermint Cream.

Half an hour later, the dessert was made and it looked lovely. Daisy put it in a glass bowl then took it to Albert.

He had his back to her as she entered the room, dessert in hand. She quietly and quickly made her way to Albert's bedside and placed it on a table.

Daisy took a minute to look over Albert's features. She realized she was staring at him too long and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone was busy with getting dinner ready. When dinner was ready, Mr. Carson and the servers went upstairs while Daisy, Ivy and Mrs. Patmore dished dinner up for the staff then put the food away.

The following afternoon, Albert came into the kitchen, a daisy in his hand. He saw Daisy talking to Ivy and made his way over to her.

"A daisy for Daisy." Albert said, handing the daisy to Daisy. She smiled and twirled it in her fingers. "It's my way of saying thank you for the lovely dessert you made me."

"You're welcome, Albert." Daisy said, placing a kiss on his cheek. Albert smiled and exited the kitchen. He made his way upstairs and almost ran into Robert.

"There you are Albert! I was looking for you actually." Robert told Albert.

"You were?" Albert asked, a little confused.

"Tell me, my boy, have you ever played cricket?" Robert inquired, leading Albert outside.

"No, I haven't." Albert answered.

Robert explained the rules as they walked further onto Downton's property. He saw Matthew and Thomas throwing a ball to each other.

"Well, I have business to attend to. Have fun you three!" Robert told the boys as he headed back inside.

Thomas smiled and walked over to Albert. At first, Albert and Thomas didn't get along, but after Thomas learned about Albert's history, the two of them put their dislike of each other behind them.

"Albert, I am sorry to hear about your horse. I'm sure he was a wonderful creature." Thomas said as he led Albert over to the cricket area.

"Thank you for your kindness Thomas." Albert thanked Thomas. Matthew smiled and showed Albert how to properly hold a bat while Thomas put protective gear on Albert's legs and elbows.

Albert missed most of Matthew's throws, but hit a couple of them. Matthew smiled and helped Albert out of the protective gear as Cora came over to them.

"Are you all packed for Scotland?" she inquired. Matthew nodded, Albert shook his head and Thomas stood still.

"I don't think I should go." Albert and Thomas answered together.

"Why ever not?" Cora inquired.

"I don't know the family and I feel better suited here." Thomas answered.

"I agree with Thomas." Albert spoke up.

Cora smiled and headed back to Downton. The wind picked up speed, so the three of them decided to call it a day.

Four days later was the cricket match. For the first time in a long time, Downton won, leaving the villagers leaving angry and disappointed. The Downton players laughed and danced circles around each other, clasping hands and drinking to their heart's content.

Two weeks later, it was time for the family to go to Scotland. Thomas had taught Albert how to drive, so Albert would be taking the staff who were going in one car and Thomas would take the family in the other.

"We'll miss you, Albert." Matthew told Albert as he helped load the luggage onto the train. Albert had made the decision not to go, since he didn't know the family. He and Thomas, along with some of the kitchen staff, would be staying behind while the family went to Scotland for ten days.

"Have a jolly time!" Albert told the family, waving to them as the train pulled out of the station. He then looked to Thomas. "What do we do now?"

"Go back to Downton." Thomas answered. Albert nodded and followed Thomas to the cars and drove back to Downton.

It was quiet for the rest of the day. For lunch, Albert and Thomas ate sandwiches and for dinner, they joined the servants downstairs.

Both Albert and Thomas had a nice dinner with the staff. It was an enjoyable experience. Mrs. Hughes had Albert sit near Daisy, since she figured the two of them fancied each other.

A couple days later, Mr. Carson brought Thomas and Albert to the kitchen so he could talk to everyone at once.

"Mr. Carson, is everything all right?" Ivy inquired.

"No. That was Lady Crawley on the phone. Mary's been admitted to the hospital." Mr. Carson told everyone. They knew that Mary was in good hands, but they also feared that something bad would happen to her.

Towards evening, Mr. Carson gathered everyone in the kitchen again. Everyone knew that something was wrong.

"Lady Crawley phoned again. Mary had her baby – a boy." Mr. Carson started. "She's fine, but extremely tired. She's going to stay at the hospital while the rest of the family comes back here."

Albert and Thomas smiled at one another and exited the kitchen, leaving the staff to get busy cleaning the house before everyone arrived.

Mr. Carson was looking for Thomas when he heard crying coming from the nursery. There was no sign of the nanny, so Mr. Carson went in to see what was bothering little Sybil.

"Come here my dear." Mr. Carson cooed, carefully picking up the little girl. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she kept looking around for her father or the nanny. "There, there. Shall we have a chat about it, hmm?"

"Mr. Carson, you have such a way with children." Albert's voice startled Mr. Carson. Albert's face lit up when he saw little Sybil.

"I remember all three girls at this age." Mr. Carson told Albert. "She looks just like her mother."

"May I?" Albert asked, holding his arms out. Mr. Carson nodded and carefully placed Sybil in his arms. Little Sybil cooed as she looked into Albert's kind eyes.

"I believe she likes you." Mr. Carson told Albert, looking at the two of them.

Albert held little Sybil for a few more minutes before handing her back to Mr. Carson.

That night, Thomas and Albert were having supper with the servants when the phone rang. Mr. Carson went to answer it and came back a few minutes later, grim faced.

"It is my sad duty to report that Master Crowley has been in an accident." Mr. Carson told everyone.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Hughes questioned.

"He is no longer on this earth." Mr. Carson answered.

"You mean he's-?" Anna started, tears in her eyes. Mr. Carson nodded.

All the women began crying and the men did their best to comfort them. The only two who weren't upset were Thomas and O'Brian.

"What will happen to Mary and the child?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"They will try to soldier on." Mr. Carson answered.

Late that night, the family came back. The staff helped them move in while Albert and Tom tried to stay strong for the family.

Albert was most shaken by the loss. He had come to know Matthew as a brother and friend. He knew deep in his heart that Matthew was in heaven with his parents and Sybil.

"There, there Miss Crawley." Albert comforted Isobel as she broke down on the main stairway. He helped her up and let her cry into him as he led her to a spare room in the house.

Four days later, everyone changed into their best black outfit and headed to the small church where the service would take place. Albert sat between Mary and Isobel. He put loving arms around both their shoulders, knowing what they were going through.

At the house, there was a small lunch. No one talked, which Albert found strange. He ate his sandwich in silence then went to the barn.

"Thought I would find you here." James said, startling Albert.

"Why aren't you at the house?" Albert inquired.

"It's too quiet there." James answered, reaching out to pet Sugar. "These are some lovely horses you have here."

"Thanks. That's Sugar and Diamond is the black mare next to her." Albert told the young man. He went to the tack room and quickly brushed Diamond. She was now five years of age and was a sleek and graceful jumper.

A few minutes later, Diamond was saddled and bridled. Albert led her outside, not caring that the rain stung his eyes. James had gone back inside.

"Albert! Where are you going?" Edith called as Albert rode by.

"For a ride!" Albert called back.

"It's dangerous! There's a storm coming!" Edith nearly screamed. Albert looked up and saw a giant limb of a tree come crashing down five feet away. Diamond whinnied frightfully, reared and took off into the woods like a shot.

Edith came running toward Albert, praying he wasn't hurt. She glanced him over and he seemed fine.

"Are you all right?" Edith inquired. Albert nodded and slowly stood.

"We have to go after her!" Albert yelled as the rain poured down from the heavens.

"No. Mary wants to talk to you." Edith told Albert, brushing him off as they headed inside.

Albert took a minute to change into some dry clothes, with Mr. Bates' help. Albert thanked Mr. Bates and went to find Mary.

He found her in the sitting room, holding her little boy. Albert quietly entered and sat across from Mary.

"I want to talk to you about something." Mary started, her voice sad and hoarse. "I'm naming him Matthew, but for his middle name, I would love to name him after you."

"Would your father mind?" Albert asked as Mary handed him the baby. The little boy had blond hair sprouting from his head. For the moment, his eyes were closed – the little chap was sleeping.

"I talked to him about it. He said he was all right with it." Mary answered, looking into Albert's eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Thank you, Lady Mary. I am honored about your choice." Albert said, handing little Matthew to Mary.

"Also, I talked to father and both of us agree that you may call Edith and myself your sisters." Mary told Albert. Albert smiled, beaming with pride.

"Thank you." Albert thanked Mary, placing a kiss on her cheek.

_Two years later_

Albert tried not to laugh as he watched the children from his hiding spot. The three of them were playing hide and seek, a game which should be played outdoors. It was chilly and the children wanted something to do.

Little Sybil and little Matthew slowly made their way over to Albert. Little Sybil and little Matthew were spitting images of their mother and father.

"Found you!" Sybil squealed, tapping Albert's knee. He smiled and picked her up, spinning her around the room. He then set her down and picked up little Matthew.

"There you are! Been looking everywhere for you three!" Cora said. Albert set little Matthew down and sat down upon the couch as the children went over to their grandmother.

Albert then got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He saw Daisy kneading dough. Albert kissed her cheek and watched her work.

"Master Albert. What are you doing down here?" Mrs. Patmore asked. Albert quickly moved away from Daisy and avoided Mrs. Patmore's gaze.

"I came to see Daisy, ma'am." Albert answered.

"You saw Daisy now get going." Mrs. Patmore said, shooing Albert out of the kitchen. Daisy gave Mrs. Patmore a dirty look and went back to kneading the dough.

"You didn't have to talk to him like that." Daisy told Mrs. Patmore.

"You two are not married, so he should not be touching you like that." Mrs. Patmore told Daisy.

"We're just seeing each other. Nothing more, nothing less." Daisy told Mrs. Patmore.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the footmen and Mr. Carson were getting things ready for Albert's birthday.

"How old is he turning?" James asked as he hung streamers.

"One and twenty." Mr. Carson answered, holding the ladder steady.

James whistled and finished hanging the streamers. He then carefully climbed back down the ladder.

That night, Albert had a wonderful birthday dinner ending with a carrot cake for dessert.

"Your last present is in the stables." Thomas said, walking with Albert, Robert, Cora, Edith and Mary to the stables. The children were asleep and would see the surprise in the morning. Violet didn't move from her easy chair, nor did Isobel.

"Momma, Isobel, would you like to come?" Robert asked.

"I don't fancy horses, but thank you." Isobel replied.

"You can't trust those beasts. They bite at one end and kick at the other." Violet responded, sipping her tea.

Robert joined his family at the stables and smiled when Albert came to the stall with the big bow on the front.

"He's for you. His name is Fortune's Gratitude." Thomas was telling Albert. Robert moved closer to see the elegant creature.

The horse stood 15.5 hands at the withers and was a dusty-brown color. He had an elegant head, broad neck and lean body. His mane and tail were black. The only white marking he had was a broad blaze that took up most of his face.

"What breed of horse is he?" Albert asked.

"He's an Irish Thoroughbred. Went to an auction in Ireland and thought he would be the perfect horse for you." Thomas told Albert.

"How old?" Albert questioned.

"He's fourteen and will live to be in his thirties." Thomas answered.

"He's beautiful. Thank you, Thomas. This means a lot to me." Albert thanked Thomas, hugging him. Thomas smiled and hugged Albert back.

"He really is a beautiful creature." Mary said, feeding Fortune's Gratitude a carrot. He lipped it up and nudged her hand for more.

"What are you going to call him for short, seeing as Fortune's Gratitude is very hard on the tongue." Edith pointed out.

"I was thinking Gratitude." Albert said, giving the horse one final pet before following his family back to the house.

Everyone took a turn petting Gratitude before also going to the house. As Albert passed by her empty stall, he hoped that Sugar and Joey were keeping each other company, wherever they were. Diamond bobbed her head and snorted as Albert and the others passed by her stall. He stopped momentarily to pet her then was on his way.

Back at Downton, Albert was getting ready for bed when Anna and Mr. Bates entered the room. Albert was a little confused, seeing as only Mr. Bates helped him get ready.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Albert inquired.

"Mr. Bates and I wanted to give you something. It's not much, but we hope you like it." Anna said, presenting Albert with a gift.

Albert opened the gift and smiled. It was a silver horse statue. The horse looked a lot like Joey.

"Thank you so much. I really love it." Albert said, placing it on a high shelf. He then kissed Anna's cheek and shook Mr. Bates' hand.

"It's not every day you turn twenty one." Mr. Bates said, finishing dressing Albert.

"It seems strange, doesn't it?" Albert asked. Mr. Bates smiled and closed the door, leaving Albert to sleep. The lad had a busy day and Mr. Bates didn't blame him for wanting to get sleep.

As Mr. Bates closed the door to Albert's room, he thought about all that Albert had gone through. He was grateful to call Albert his friend.


End file.
